wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:WinXkaila
Don't take credit for the revamps and please give me credit. Thank you. Thanks! RipplePOP! Gasp! It is awsomesauce! How about Powerix Star?Chuchu.gifLet the Party Begin! :Unlike the Kirby Wiki, you are allowed to post as many pictures as you want, as long as it does not contain excessive gore, profanity, nudity, or suggestive gestures. Warning You are not, under any circumstances, allowed to use my character for your own use, unless with permission, and you are absolutely not allowed to deface her. (Yes, my character is a girl, but I'm not revealing my own yet.) I suggest you replace "Tim/Rachel" with somebody else on the Kirby R Us page on Kirby Wiki. Signature It's done. User:WinXkaila/Sig.-- Nice sig. Starman made it for you, right? Anyways, your battle is on hold until we finish making all the skills necessary for the battle. Can you please get on during 1:00 PM ~ 9:00 PM PST (Pacific Standard Time)? Sorry for the double section, but... We can't start the battle until all articles for skills and weapons that the battlers use are made. Sorry. Perfect Obtainment? What exactly are you talking about? :I might, seeing as one of the only wands and staffs are the Staff of Ultra Nova. You,Angel....... Does it matter?sign up on Maxwell vs anyone!!!!!!!!!(Or else get ready to lose.) Red suplexknight Trio of yotube stole mah bike! WTF??? The video is Crappy.if you desperatley want to get good videos,Meet me on the Okami wiki's IRC. -_- You and Red suplexknight are starting to violently edit each others' talk pages. Please refrain from getting into a fight or you will face a warning and a block for a period of time. Additionally, I am aware that Red suplexknight has been copying moves from my characters. I have already warned him, and he is trying his best to stop it. He is inexperienced; this is why he is copying attacks. Try to be patient with newer members of the wiki. IRC Have you ever tried going on the IRC? Godmoding Stop claiming that your character Cheralosa is invincible. That counts as godmoding, and if you continue, you will be banned.-- Yes?What Is It? User:Red suplexknight/Sig :You two are conflicting each other and being disruptive. I need you both to take a chill pill discuss it with me on the IRC and why you are conflicting each other. And as for "Tara the Glaceon," I'm not fully sure if you're using her Arrancar form to fire and counter Ceros or if you actually know something about the metagame. If it's the former, I advise you to get into Bleach before you use her. Disruptiveness I have no problem with you using these talk pages to talk about random stuff. However, I am not fine with you and Red suplexknight going around fighting each other for trivial reasons. You guys should work this out maturely and stop being hotheads. Kaila,listen. I was shocked when I saw that Starman was threatening to ban you.Also,do you want to join the Dormin arc?c'mon,let's be friends. Thanks Thanks for being my first student! Please come again! -Drasocon 00:49, February 1, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Are you ever on anymore? Title. :You may want to consider re-joining us. I haven't seen any activity from you in about half a year, and in that time we've been hosting arcs and more people have joined. The wiki's a much more lenient place now, too, with the battles all being free as long as you don't godmode or be biased. Just make sure to steer away from arguments against some of the more (no offense) immature people on this wiki such as Yellowkirby64 and RSK, although the latter has improved greatly since your last check-in. Also make sure to stay away from X pro when he's acting overly emotional and talking nonsense and let the admins deal with him. No offense. I could not understand a single sentence in your request. Could you please rephrase your question?